teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
S2E14: Return of the Jotundrome
Summary "Return of the Jotundrome" (Japanese title: Heroes Band Together! Stop the Jotundrome) is Season 2's fourteenth and final episode, and the twentieth episode of the series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)." Plot The episode opens a week later with Elise Oriana III and Tai Kamiya's groups working at the Channel Six building, discussing on how excited they are to go see "Die Hard" at the movies with the TMNM and their allies tomorrow. Then later, they arrive at the sewer lair to witness the TMNM and their allies helping Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough, and Yuffie Kisaragi prepare for their three day annual pilgrimage with fasting and meditation. Then Charmy Bee reveals to our heroes, much to their happiness, that he, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Rouge the Bat, have invited Aku-Aku's group and the Punk Mutants to go see "Die Hard" with them, to which the two latter groups said yes on. At an abandoned mansion, Loki's group and their henchmen contact Uka-Uka's group and Uka-Uka's group decide that now that a week is up, they'll take matters into their own hands to assist in defeating our heroes by bringing the Jotundrome back to Earth finally. Then Uka-Uka's group orders Loki's group and their henchmen to take over the Hydroelectric Station at Niagara Falls so they can activate a portal big enough to open for the Jotundrome to cross over. At the station at Niagara Falls, Loki's group and their henchmen succeed in taking over and then managed to set up the coordinates for Uka-Uka's group to make the portal. Then Uka-Uka's group sends some Gauntlet Soldiers and Stone Warriors, including General Traag and Granitor, through a smaller portal to Loki's group's location to assist Loki's group and their henchmen in case our heroes were to come and stop them. Back in New York City, our heroes, after bidding Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie goodbye, learn from Elise and Tai's groups that the city is now in a blackout, causing them to realize that Loki's group is behind this. After meeting up in an alleyway, our heroes listen in on Loki and Uka-Uka's groups' contact with each other with Miles "Tails" Prower's Mobiancom and learn of their plot to return the Jotundrome to Earth via a portal at Niagara Falls. Then Aku-Aku's group, having overheard the plot in Dimension X earlier, and the Punk Mutants meet up with our heroes and they all decide to work together on stopping the evil plot from coming to life. At Niagara Falls, our heroes flew the X-Tornado 2.0 there and spot the henchmen leading the Gauntlet Soldiers and Stone Warriors on their march by the river. Upon spotting our heroes with the other henchmen, Gauntlet Soldiers, and Stone Warriors, Pinstripe Potoroo then shoots his tommy gun at the X-Tornado 2.0's wings, causing it to crash and float on the river towards a waterfall. Luckily, Tails and Coco Bandicoot manage to call upon the blimp with the remote control, making our heroes escape on the escape lines just before the X-Tornado 2.0 fell over the waterfall. Upon landing nearby, our heroes soon meet up with Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie, who have also sensed evil activity during their trip. Upon arrival at the station, our heroes infiltrate the enemy line in order to shut down the station by shutting down the falls. After subduing the henchmen, our heroes manage to deactivate the falls and electricity, shutting down the portal. Unfortunately, Loki's group and their army surround our heroes and Uka-Uka's group even put the Jotundrome into auxiliary mode to make the portal for it to cross over. Upon its return, our heroes become concerned of being destroyed easily. Just when Uka-Uka's group were about to finish our heroes off with the laser cannon, it dies down, having used up its energy to make the portal a moment ago. Our heroes then fought off the enemy and then escape with the X-Tornado 2.0's blimp back to New York City. Loki and Uka-Uka's groups and their henchmen and army then proceed to drill the Jotundrome underground of Earth so Uka-Uka's group can cause a seismic earthquake that'll make them take over the world easily, starting with forcing an evacuation from New York City. After the power returns to New York City and an earthquake hits, Uka-Uka's group then make their threatening announcement on the TVs that they're gonna destroy New York City with another earthquake if the city is not evacuated in 24 hours. Determination kicking in upon seeing the announcement, our heroes decide to go to the Jotundrome and stop the earthquake plot. Once there upon following its treadmill trail underground, our heroes break in and while Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie confront Loki's group alone, our heroes, with Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow, and Silver the Hedgehog in their Super forms, manage to deactivate the earthquake-causing mechanism after subduing the henchmen. Then just when the Jotundrome sinks deeper towards the center of the Earth, our heroes, as well as Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie, escape and return to the surface. As for Loki and Uka-Uka's group, their henchmen, and army, they and the Jotundrome reached the center of the Earth in the form of a cavern and are now stuck down there. The next morning in the sewer lair, our heroes celebrate their victory with a pizza and popcorn meal after seeing "Die Hard" as planned. Notes * Villains' Insult Count: 9 (1 by Myotismon, 2 by Pinstripe, 2 by Uka-Uka, 1 by Vanitas, 1 by Hunter J, 1 by Koala, 1 by Infinite) * Locations: City Streets, Mobians' Sewer Lair, Jotundrome, Dimension X, Channel Six Building, Niagara Falls, Hydroelectric Power Station, Niagara River, Earth's Center, and Center of the Earth * Vehicles: X-Tornado 2.0, Cheapskate, and Flying Stone Warrior Tanks * Gadgets: Mobiancom, Communicator, Polarity Deflector, X-Tornado 2.0 Remote Controller, and Exploding Shuriken * First appearance of the exploding shuriken. * The fight between Loki's group and Cloud's group does feature a nice bit of continuity with "Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile No More," in that Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie say that Cloud and Aerith no longer consider themselves to be Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly, and now sees themselves only as the TMNM's mentors, Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough. * This marks the first time Elise and Tai's groups and the Punk Mutants are inside the Jotundrome. * The way Cloud's group and Loki's group can sense each other's presence is similar to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Darth Vader in "Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope." * The movie our heroes plan on seeing in this episode is the 1988 Bruce Willis movie "Die Hard." Goofs * In one shot when our heroes crash the X-Tornado 2.0 in the river upon being shot down, Coco's flower on her hair is missing. * When San screams at Pinstripe "A good sock in the kisser" upon punching him, her tattoos are colored a really darker shade of red instead of a normal dark shade of red in that shot. * When Amy whacks Koala off of Super Sonic with her Piko-Piko Hammer, the gray spikes on Koala's wristbands are missing in that shot. * During the battle at Niagara Falls up until it is fully healed for the battle in the Jotundrome, Pinstripe's black eye keeps switching between his left and right eye. Also, San actually punched him in his jaw, so it was an comical error. * The skull symbol on Demidevimon's forehead is missing in one shot when he and Uka-Uka's group learn that they used up the Jotundrome's energy to activate the portal upon noticing the laser cannon has died down. * When Loki's group stopped their henchmen and the Gauntlet Soldiers when they sensed Cloud's group's presence, Koala's teeth flashed from white to yellow and back when he was in the middle of talking. * TK's backpack is missing in one shot when our heroes hid in the bushes upon arrival at the power station. Character Appearances Heroes * Ace D. Copular * Adagio Dazzle * Aerith Gainsborough * Agumon * Aku-Aku * Allison Oriana * Amy Rose * Applejack * Aria Blaze * Arren/Lebannen * Ashitaka * Big the Cat * Big William "Billy" W. Williams * Biyomon * Blaze the Cat * Braeburn * Caramel * Charmy Bee * Cheese the Chao * Chris Thorndyke * Christopher Aonuma * Cloud Strife * Coco Bandicoot * Comet Tail * Cosmo the Seedrian * Crash Bandicoot * Cream the Rabbit * Crunch Bandicoot * Dingodile/Dale Wallaroo * E-123 Omega * Elise Oriana III * Ember * Espio the Chameleon * Flash Sentry * Fluttershy * Froggy * Gabumon * Gatomon * Gomamon * Grubber J. Gribberish * Izzy Izumi * J. Jonah Jamieson * Joe Kido * Kara Wallaroo * Kari Kamiya * Kayla the Wolf * Knuckles the Echidna * Li'l Arturo de la Guerra * Matt Ishida * Max the Wolf * Miles "Tails" Prower * Mimi Tachikawa * Palmon * Patamon * Pinkie Pie * Pokey Pierce * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Rouge the Bat * Roxanne Pear * San/Princess Mononoke * Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Soarin * Sonata Dusk * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sora Takenouchi * Spike * Starlight Glimmer * Sunset Shimmer * Tai Kamiya * Tentomon * Therru/Tehanu * Thunderlane * Tikal * Tiny Tiger/Tucker Tigerson * TK Takaishi-Ishida * Trixie * Twilight Sparkle * Vector the Crocodile * Yuffie Kisaragi Villains * Arukenimon (Temporally changes into her Beast form in this) * Cubot * Demidevimon * Dr. Eggman * Dr. Nefarious Tropy * Dr. Neo Cortex * Dr. Nitros Brio * Dr. Nitros Gin * General Traag * Granitor * Hunter J * Infinite * Koala Kong/Kent Kong * Komodo Joe/Joe Komadipatatim * Komodo Moe/Moe Komadipatatim * Loki * Mephiles the Dark * Mummymon (Temporally changes into his Beast form in this) * Myotismon (Temporally changes into Malomyotismon in this) * Nitros Oxide * Orbot * Pinstripe Potoroo/Paul "Pinstripe" Potolini * Ripper Roo/Ricky Rooter * Sephiroth * Tribot * Uka-Uka * Vanitas Episode Titles in Other Languages * Japanese **英雄たちバンド一緒に！ ヨタンドロームを止める **Eiyū-tachi Bando Issho ni! Yotandorōmu o Tomeru **Heroes Band Together! Stop the Jotundrome * English ** USA: Return of the Jotundrome ** UK: Revenge of the Jotundrome * Latin America Spanish **La Venganza del Jotundrome **Revenge of the Jotundrome * Castilian Spanish **La Venganza del Jotundrome **Return of the Jotundrome * Catalan **Muntatge D’herois **Heroes Assemble * French **Retour du Jotundrome **Return of the Jotundrome * Canadian French **Retounen nan la Jotundrome **Return of the Jotundrome * German **Krieg Gegen das Jotundrom **War Against the Jotundrome * Italian **Ferma il Jotundrome **Stop the Jotundrome * Portuguese **Heróis Contra o Jotundrome **Heroes Vs. the Jotundrome * Brazilian Portuguese **Heróis Contra o Jotundrome **Heroes Vs. the Jotundrome * Mandarin Chinese **英雄们齐心协力！ 停止综合症 **Yīngxióngmen Qíxīn Xiélì! Tíngzhǐ zònghé Zhèng **Heroes Band Together! Stop the Jotundrome * Cantonese Chinese **英雄們齊心協力！ 停止綜合症 **Yīngxióngmen Qíxīn Xiélì! Tíngzhǐ zònghé Zhèng **Heroes Band Together! Stop the Jotundrome * Korean **영웅 밴드가 함께! 요툰드롬중지 **Yeong-ung Baendeuga Hamkke! Yotundeulomjungji **Heroes Band Together! Stop the Jotundrome * Danish **Uka-Ukas Gruppe Vender Tilbage **The Return of Uka-Uka's Group * Dutch **De Terugkeer van Uka-Uka's Groep **Uka-Uka's Group's Return * Swedish **Uka-Ukas Gruppens Hämnd **Uka-Uka's Group's Revenge * Icelandic **Hefnd Ovinanna **The Enemy's Vengeance * Norwegian **Uka-Ukas Konsernets Avkastning **Uka-Uka's Group's Return * Thai **กลุ่มฮีโร่ด้วยกัน! หยุดjโตุนดรโมเ **Klùm Hīrò ̂Dwy kạn! H̄yudjtoun dr moe **Heroes Band Together! Stop the Jotundrome * Russian **Битва при Ниагарском водопаде **Bitva pri Niagarskom Vodopade **Battle at Niagara Falls * Polish **Infiltruj Wodospad Niagara **Infiltrate Niagara Falls * Finnish **Päihitä Jotundrome **Defeat the Jotundrome * Hungarian **Győzz le a Jotundrome-ról **Defeat the Jotundrome * Greek **Το πεπρωμένο των Ηρώων **To Peproméno ton Iróon **The Heroes' Destiny * Hebrew **עצור את שיבת האויב **'Etsvr at Shybt Havyb **Stop the Enemy's Return * Arabic ** وقف عودة العدو ** Waqf Eawdat Aleadui ** Stop the Enemy's Return Episode Links Previous: S2E13: Welcome to Yuffie's Nightmare Next: S3E01: Beneath These Streets (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) Category:Season 2 Episodes